


Already?

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Already?

Letting out a sigh of a groan you flipped the case file shit, running your hands over your face, your eyes were nearly going bleary at this point from staring over paperwork for god knew how many hours. The DA’s office had long since emptied out, leaving you and Rafael Barba alone in his office for yet another late night. You knew what you were getting into when you’d been assigned his second chair, he was ruthless, and was adamant on putting cases together as strongly as possible with no leaks in order to put perps away where they belonged. You’d been working this current case for nearly three weeks already and it had yet to actually go to trial, once it got past the grand jury and you were able to indict the defence was pulling out every tactic left right and centre to delay. 

“You okay over there?” Rafael questioned, glancing up from his own work. 

Thankfully, the two of you got along well, he’d been apprehensive and stand offish at the start, not wanting to deal with such a new lawyer as his second chair. It was when he watched you tear apart a case before it even got to trial that he let you take questioning, amazed at how well you handled yourself, even more amazed at the way you had the perp wrapped around your finger, cracking on the stand, practically confessing to the entire thing. After that, he began to let down the walls, you let each other in as friends, which was rare for both of you, but if you were stuck together, you may as well enjoy your time together.

“We have been at it for..” You stopped to check your watch, “Eleven hours, my brain hurts. And I’m _starving._ Preferably for something that doesn’t get disgusting the moment it’s no longer hot.” You flicked at one of the cold, half emptied take out containers sprawled between the two of you on the table. “If you’re gonna make me keep working can we at _least_ go to Whiskey?” 

“Whiskey? Seriously?” His nose practically crinkled at the thought of the tavern, he was even surprised that you would suggest it.

“They’ve got chilli cheese tater tots that would _really_ hit the spot right about now.” He gave a small laugh at that, of course it was about food, “C’mon Rafael, let a girl eat some good food, then I’ll do as much paperwork as you want.”

“That’s what you call good food?” He countered, a playful grin on his face.

“When it’s 9pm on a Tuesday and I’ve only had approximately 2 spring rolls and half a cup of Shanghai noodles, yes, it sounds fucking amazing.” You began placing the files into your bag, knowing that you were going to win this argument either way, “Don’t worry, they’ve got your precious Macallan…”

“Fine.” The tone of his voice was still playful, letting you know that he was as ready to escape the office as you were. Quickly the two of you tucked away everything you needed, making your way out into the crisp New York air. It was only early September, the weather still too warm during the days, the evenings were much more pleasant, a cool welcoming breeze dancing around you as you walked the two blocks to the bar. You led him to a semi secluded booth near the back, promptly ordering your famous tots and a scotch when the waitress came along, Rafael opted for (as you’d guessed) Macallan and an variety of tacos (it was the special after all). 

The drinks relaxed you quickly, the tense air of the difficult case melting away as you fell into a playful and friendly banter back and fourth, he didn’t miss the little giggles escaping your lips, the glint in your eyes as you teased him. A subtle flirtation always flowed easily between the two of you, even more once you’d left the walls of the work place. Naturally you’d always felt an attraction towards the man, but figured it would be best to just keep things professional, little did you know he’d been intrigued by you the moment you’d walked through his office door. The night progressed with ease, you practically moaned over the loaded tater tots, relishing in the taste of fresh, hot food for once, a sound that Rafael nearly felt his pants tighten at. 

You noticed over another couple of rounds of drinks how is demeanour began to change, you were used to the slight playfulness that you edged out of him after a long night, but there was a spark in his eye, a smirk on his lips that was new to you, and one you weren’t complaining about. (Truthfully, both had been present for you before, you’d just been so buried in work or in the courtroom you hadn’t noticed). It was nearly midnight by the time you settled the tab, Rafael protesting that he’d take care of it. You made your way outside, pausing slightly on the sidewalk, the air full of hesitancy before he spoke, his body closer to yours than you’d expected, you could feel the heat radiating off him.

“I hope this isn’t too brash…but would you maybe like to come back—“

“Yes.” You were quick to cut him off before he could even finish, not caring if it was just a drink, or if he was wanting more, you didn’t want the night to end, and to be honest, you were already pretty riled up as is. 

Rafael’s hand found its way to the small of your back, gently guiding you in the direction of his apartment before trailing its way across your back, you felt your heart beat being to race as his hand grasped yours, holding you close to him. You weren’t surprised at the reveal of his apartment, everything neatly organized, everything had a place to be, and it looked barely lived in. Accepting the drink he offered, your hands brushed, a jolt shooting through you that absolutely electrified as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind your ear, a gentle smile on his face. He let his fingers trail down your jaw, tilting your chin up to him, whispering out for your consent, waiting for your eager nod before his lips found yours. It was softer than you’d expected, lips moving with grace, hand cupping your cheek, your heart fluttered in your chest while you felt the too familiar heat building quickly down south.

“Rafa…” You murmured, warm breath fanning across his face. He took in your lust blown pupils, the way you tugged your lip into your teeth.

“Yes?” A sly grin spread. his lips.

“Do that again..” The drink in your hand found its way onto the counter, hands locking together behind his neck as he tugged you by the hips into him, lips meeting yours more feverishly this time, You groaned as a hand slid down to squeeze at your ass, Rafael took the opportunity to delve his tongue into your mouth, a hint of scotch evident on your own tongue. It felt like your skin was burning underneath your clothes, impatiently begging to be felt bare up against him, you could feel your panties dampening already from just the kiss, who knows what this man was capable of. Your hands trailed up his chest, beneath the suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders, he let it fall to the floor as your fingers deftly made work of the buttons on his waistcoat. 

He wound a sturdy arm tightly around your waist, the other hand pulling the pen from your hair, causing it to fall loose over your shoulders before tangling into your roots, guiding you down the hall. By the time you’d reached the bedside you’d managed to get his top bare, hands exploring the newly exposed skin while your lips danced with ease. Undressing you on the other hand, he managed to turn into a work of art, working skillfully, drinking in your revealed form. Lips traced their way down the side of your neck, extending their path out to your shoulder as he shoved off your shirt, you reached behind you, unclasping your bra, letting it fall to the floor. He paused briefly, turning his eyes back to yours.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes…” You met him for a gentle kiss, “Rafa…please…I’m yours…” He nearly growled at that, pulling you back into his arms, hands tracing their way up your sides, cupping and pinching at your nipples, tweaking and rolling them in his fingers. You let out a series of breathy gasps, hands tugging at his belt, shoving down his pants. He kicked them off while you unzipped your skirt, letting it fall to the floor before you dropped down onto the bed. 

Rafael chuckled darkly at the soaked flimsy material covering your throbbing pussy, his mouth replacing his hand on your chest, nipping and sucking it to a hardened peak. Your body shivered underneath him, breath coming out in pants, airy moans of his name as you felt his hardening cock against your thigh. A wanton moan broke through the room when his feverish fingers delved into your panties, tracing through your soaking heat, your hips rutting against his hand. Slowly he plunged a finger into you, muttering about how _fucking drenched_ you were, how good you were at taking it as it pumped in and out, curling to hit all the right spots. You felt like you were burning up, cheeks flushed, gasping for air when he thrusted in a second finger easily, scissoring, stretching you out, tapping against the oh so sensitive spongey spot inside you. You were so pent up already, it only took two heavy circles of his thumb on your clit for you to shudder against him, yelping out in pure ecstasy, thighs clenching around his arm.

“Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?” He smirked down at you, you playfully slapped at his shoulder.

“Cut the sass Barba.” Your voice still full of lust, airy from the orgasm. Leaning down he nibbled at your neck, murmuring against your skin.

“Fine…no sass…what would you like me to do?”

“Roll over…” You moaned, “Condom?” Rafael was quick to comply, rolling onto his back, grabbing a foil packed from the bedside table, you plucked it from his hand as the other one tugged at the waistband of his briefs. He lifted his hips to help you remove them tossing them along with your soaked panties to the floor. When you straddled his thighs he let out a groan at the wet heat of your pussy against his skin, you slowly pumped his cock, smearing the leaking pre cum around the tip with your thumb. Cupping his balls you gentle squeezed, lowering your mouth onto his length, sinking down until you could feel the head in your throat, humming around him in satisfaction. Your head bobbed a handful of times before it was his turn to beg.

“Y/N…please…” You popped off, giving him a sly look.

“Yes?”

“Need to feel your cunt around me.” Tearing the foil packet open, you rolled the condom over his cock, shifting your body so you were straddling his lap. You leant down, lips placing a gentle kiss under his ear while one hand braced him at your dripping entrance.

“As you wish.” The words a fiery breath against his skin, his hands found your hips as you leaned back up, leisurely sinking down onto his length, a mewl escaping your lips. Rafael could barely contain himself at the feeling, your walls so warm, so wet, encasing him completely, the shuddering of your walls as you adjusted to his size was completely heavenly. 

Bracing your hands on his abdomen you rolled your hips, gasping at the friction against your still sensitive clit, rising up slowly until just his head was left inside you before burying his cock deep in you again. You started a steady pace, ass gently smacking against his hip bones, the drag of his cock managing to hit every sensitive spot inside of you. He watched in full blown lust as you threw your head back, eyes screwed shut in ultimate pleasure, tits bouncing as your hips continued to meet yours. The sight of his length, gooey with your juices disappearing into your drenched cunt absolutely heavenly, he gripped your hips with strong hands, helping you ride him. The room turned into a heated mess of slapping flesh, moans and groans breaking free of both of your lips as you chased your most wanted desires. 

Rafael’s hands moved to your chest, squeezing and pinching at the warm flesh, causing your hips to stutter, your walls fluttering around his thickness. You shifted forward, able to pump your hips faster, the thrusts meeting his hips harder as his mouth encased around your tit, sucking at the supple skin. The angle of your hips had your clit dragging across his skin with each thrust, your breath coming out in moans, each one increasingly louder than the last. Your body nearly collapsed over his, hands tangling into his short locks, his arms wrapped tightly around you, hips increasing their pace, pounding his cock into you. Yelps left your lips, a loud moan of his name, your body shivering against his, walls clamping down, squeezing against his cock, you squirmed in his arms as your orgasm took over your body, delirium overtaking your brain. 

“Fuck!” His voice husked against your hair, the sensations nearly too much, your cunt fluttering around him, juices leaking out onto his thighs, the entire thing was so highly erotic and intimate. The way you buried yourself against him, the scent that was so distinctly you invading his nostrils, the feel of your bare skin against his, he was simply lost deep in the sea that was you. It only took a few more pumps of his hips before he grunted out, hot spurts filling the condom, slowly stilling beneath you. 

The room filled with silence and panting breaths, your heads only full of your pounding hearts as you slowly came back to Earth. You tickled a trail of kisses along his neck, moving along his jaw line, propping yourself up beside his head, meeting his gaze before kissing him softly, lips moving leisurely against his while he softened inside of you. Whimpering at the empty feeling while you rolled off Rafael, you collapsed back onto the bed, chest still heaving slightly. He gave your thigh a soft squeeze as he sat up, walking to the en suite to dispose of the condom, the light from the bathroom leaked into the room, illuminating your naked skin, the sheen of sweat nearly sparkling in the glow. He took a moment, soaking in the view before flicking the light off to return to the bed, kissing you gently before laying back down. 

“I should call a cab…”You mumbled into the darkness, nearly surprised when his arm found you, tugging you against him, laying a kiss against your hair.

“Stay…”

“You sure?” Your voice quiet, words muffled against his neck.

“Yes.” He tugged the blankets up, wrapping you both in them securely, hand tracing patterns on your bare skin while you snuggled deeper into him, humming in satisfaction. That night was all it took for Rafael Barba to tumble down into the unknown territory of truly loving someone, falling for a coworker even. Truthfully, you’d both started to slip a few months into working together, but from now on the smiles were warmer, the eyes brighter, ‘accidental’ brushes turned into lingering touches, a smirk in the courtroom now meaning more than just a simple ‘good job’ but a ‘you’re so fucking hot right now, I can’t wait til tonight’. Yes, there certainly was no going back once Rafael Barba met you.


End file.
